internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Gary Ballance
| birth_place = Harare, Zimbabwe | heightft = | heightinch = | heightm = | batting = Left-handed | bowling = Right-arm slow | role = Batsman | family = David Houghton (uncle) | international = true | oneodi = true | odidebutdate = 3 September | odidebutyear = 2013 | odidebutagainst = Ireland | odicap = 228 | club1 = Derbyshire | year1 = 2006–2007 | club2 = Yorkshire | year2 = 2008– | clubnumber2 = 19 | club3 = Mid West Rhinos | year3 = 2010–2012 | columns = 4 | column1 = ODI | matches1 = 1 | runs1 = 0 | bat avg1 = 0.00 | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | top score1 = 0 | deliveries1 = – | wickets1 = – | bowl avg1 = – | fivefor1 = – | tenfor1 = – | best bowling1 = – | catches/stumpings1 = 1/– | column2 = FC | matches2 = 65 | runs2 = 4,743 | bat avg2 = 54.51 | 100s/50s2 = 18/22 | top score2 = 210 | deliveries2 = 144 | wickets2 = 0 | bowl avg2 = – | fivefor2 = – | tenfor2 = – | best bowling2 = – | catches/stumpings2 = 63/– | column3 = LA | matches3 = 57 | runs3 = 2,469 | bat avg3 = 56.11 | 100s/50s3 = 6/14 | top score3 = 139 | deliveries3 = – | wickets3 = – | bowl avg3 = – | fivefor3 = – | tenfor3 = n/a | best bowling3 = – | catches/stumpings3 = 25/– | column4 = T20 | matches4 = 56 | runs4 = 1,158 | bat avg4 = 26.93 | 100s/50s4 = 0/5 | top score4 = 68 | deliveries4 = – | wickets4 = – | bowl avg4 = – | fivefor4 = – | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = – | catches/stumpings4 = 29/– | date = 30 September | year = 2013 | source = http://www.cricketarchive.com/Archive/Players/97/97634/97634.html CricketArchive }} Gary Simon Ballance (22 November 1989 in Harare, Zimbabwe) is a Zimbabwean-born English first-class cricketer. He is a left-handed batsman and a leg-break bowler, who currently plays for Yorkshire County Cricket Club. Ballance first played in the Second XI Championship in 2006, having made five appearances for Zimbabwe in the 2006 Under-19 World Cup, in which the team finished in sixth place. In the final match for the team, Ballance scored a half-century, gaining notice from Derbyshire and earned the chance to sign for the team in 2006. He played his first limited overs match two weeks later, having performed in the Derbyshire Second XI. At the end of the 2007 season, Ballance left Derbyshire to sign academy terms with Yorkshire. He made his first-class debut for Yorkshire against Kent at the St Lawrence Ground, Canterbury, in July 2008. In the first-class match against Durham MCC University in April 2011, Ballance scored 72 and 73 not out. He made his England debut on the 3rd of September 2013 in an ODI against Ireland. Ballance's uncles, David Houghton and William Houghton, were both first-class cricketers. External links * * Category:English cricketers Category:Zimbabwean cricketers Category:England One Day International cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:1989 birthsCategory:Living people